1. Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed herein relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to temporary electrical/data tap connectors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical power cords with multiple electrical receptacles and a built-in circuit breaker are relatively common. Such devices, called "Temporary Electrical Taps" by Underwriters Laboratories, Inc., are used to temporarily deliver electrical power from a standard electrical receptacle located on the wall or floor adjacent to the work surface. Typically, the temporary electrical taps are plugged into the electrical receptacle and then disposed along the floor directly under the work surface. Electrical power cords from the electrical devices used on the work surface are then plugged into the electrical receptacles located on the temporary electrical tap.
Today, many of the electrical devices located on a work surface, such as a fax machine and modem, must be connected to a data port. Usually, the data port is located on the floor or wall adjacent to the work surface. A separate data service line from the electrical device must run across the work surface, along the wall and floor, and connect to the data port.
A device which delivers both electrical power and data line service to a work surface, hereinafter called a temporary power/data tap, would be highly desirable. Such a device which could be connected to a distant standard electrical receptacle or data port and easily installed in a convenient location on or below the work surface without requiring special duct work or conduit would be highly desirable. Also, such a device which could be selectively opened to provide electrical and/or data service line or selectively closed to provide more work surface area would be highly desirable. Further, such a device which could be electrically connected to another temporary power/data tap installed on the work surface to provide extended service thereto would be highly desirable. Still further, such a device which could be used to deliver both high voltage power and low voltage data service line that meets or exceeds local and national electrical codes and United Laboratory, Inc. standards would be highly desirable.